The Moon Is Nothing Without The Sun
by Devlinn Reiko
Summary: LAST CHAPTER IS UP! Character death. When someone tries to leave you, do you blame them? Is it their fault? TalaxRei...yaoi romance! For those who like mystery and angst! RR
1. Why?

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters  
  
Ok..I was extremely bored and decided to do this little piece!  
  
I know it seems short, but fear not, it will get longer!!!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
********************************************************  
  
********************************************************  
  
In a dark room, a figure laid.  
  
In a dark room a cold and almost lifeless figure laid.  
  
In a dark room a pool of crimson surrounded a figure.  
  
In a dark room a dagger laid in the hands of the figure.  
  
That's what he saw when he came back to the room.  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
All hell broke lose over a little argument. A silly little quarrel. He didn't even remember what it was about.  
  
After walking out on his lover he thought he would cool steam, before he did serious damage to the only  
  
one he loved. He replayed the fight in his mind. He couldn't believe how enraged his lover had become.  
  
Cursing in every language he knew. He himself was no better. He remembered thinking about harming his  
  
lover, but never laying a finger upon him, knowing he could never touch his lover in that way. He loved  
  
him no matter what.  
  
The figure walked out into the cold night letting his feet take him to where they pleased. He didn't bother to  
  
look up, walking into people's path making them move out of the way, the voices and curses drowned in  
  
his mind.  
  
After what seemed hours he looked up, somehow he managed to walk to a bridge. He leaned against the  
  
railing looking out in the distance. The moon was as clear and big as ever. What luck that he would find his  
  
source of energy. The moon was something he could always count on. It always called to him, and he  
  
always answered. It held answers that only he could hear. Something about the moon drew him to it. So  
  
beautiful, yet so dependent. He was the moon, while his other was the sun. He could never shine without  
  
the help of his other. The sun always warm, and bright shined on him, showing the holes in his heart to the  
  
world, so that they may be repaired.  
  
The figure sighed and realized that he needed the sun more than anything at the moment. With a new call,  
  
he quickly walked home, to their home, which was a nice size apartment that was on the top floor looking  
  
out to the city. During the dusk and the dawn, it was quite a sight to see when you looked out from the  
  
balcony. The sunrise brought such a warm feeling, and when it set, it always seemed like it wouldn't come  
  
back. But what the figure loved the most, was how marvelous the view of the full moon was on those  
  
nights. Even though it was only once a month it was still satisfying.  
  
The figure reached his home and took the elevator up to his floor. Walking down to the end, he realized  
  
that the door was still unlocked since he left in such a hurry. He opened the door and starred down at what  
  
he saw.  
  
~*End Flashback*~  
  
A body laid in the middle of the floor. He turned on the lights to make sure, and starred at what he saw. His  
  
lover lie in the middle of the room. Two long gashes lined his arms. Going from his elbow to his wrist.  
  
Crimson blood was pooled around him, and made him seem like he was floating on a river of blood. What  
  
scared the figure even more was the red stained dagger held in his lovers hand.  
  
Quickly snapping out of his daze the figure ran over to the body, took the knife out of his lover's hand, and  
  
held his lover in his arms. Tears fell from his vaults of heaven coloured eyes. He smoothed the long bangs  
  
back, and out of the body's face. He could only speak two words.  
  
" Why......Rei?"  
  
************************************************  
  
************************************************  
  
Dun-dun-dun!!!  
  
I know your all shocked. I have had this idea for along time now, and got up off my ass to start it. Don't worry, it's not a one shot!  
  
I'm guessing you already know who the two are, one obviously being Rei, and the other was given really meaningful clues. I'll let you guess, even though it is not that hard! LoL! Well I hope you enjoyed this. I probably won't update until the weekend!  
  
Devlinn Reiko 


	2. If Tears Could Bring You Back

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters  
  
Well I'm not going to keep you people waiting long! I'm sorry to those who believed that this was a Rei/Tyson fic. It's not, it's another installment to my Rei/Tala collection. I thought the moon would have given it away.  
  
Anyway, I know I surprised many with you with Rei's suicide. You'll find out why in this chapter.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
A/N I don't own the song  
  
******************************  
  
******************************  
  
Artist: Midnight Sons  
  
Song: If Only Tears Could Bring You Back  
  
How will I start  
  
Tomorrow without you here  
  
Who's heart will guide me  
  
When all the answers disappear  
  
Is it too late  
  
Are you too far gone to stay  
  
This one's forever  
  
Should never have to go away  
  
What will I do  
  
You know I'm only half without you  
  
How will I make it through  
  
If only tears could bring you back to me  
  
If only love could find a way  
  
What I would do, what I would give  
  
If you returned to me someday  
  
Somehow, someway  
  
If my tears could bring you back to me  
  
I'd cry you an ocean  
  
If you'd sail on home again  
  
Wings of emotion  
  
Will carry you, I know they can  
  
Just light will guide you  
  
And your heart will chart the course  
  
Soon you'll be drifting  
  
Into the arms of your true north  
  
Look in my eyes  
  
And you will see a million tears have gone by  
  
And still they're not dry  
  
If only tears could bring you back to me  
  
If only love could find a way  
  
What I would do, what I would give  
  
If you returned to me someday  
  
Somehow, someway  
  
If my tears could bring you back to me  
  
I hold you close  
  
And shout the words I only whispered before  
  
For one more chance, for one last dance  
  
There's nothing that I would not give and more  
  
If only tears could bring you back to me  
  
If only love could find a way  
  
What I would do, what I would give  
  
If you returned to me someday  
  
Somehow, someway  
  
If my tears could bring you back to me  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Why.....Rei?"  
  
Tala held Rei close to him, and then realized that he was still breathing lifted Rei, and since he was close to  
  
the hospital, he ran out the door not bothering to close to door. All he had on his mind was Rei.  
  
He ran into the hospital crying out for someone to help. A nurse came around the corner to see what all the  
  
commotion was, and her eyes widen at the sight, and she ran to get a stretcher and help. She came back  
  
with a stretcher and two more nurses. They took Rei from Tala, and told him that he couldn't go any  
  
further, and to have a seat. Not caring that his clothes were all bloody, we sat down and starred where Rei  
  
went.  
  
Two hours later a nurse came back to find Tala dozed off. She gently shook his shoulder, waking him. He  
  
opened his eyes and remembered why he was here, and looked around trying to find Rei. The nurse tells  
  
him that Rei, is now resting, but that he could go see him. She told him which room and left Tala to find the  
  
room. He ran to Rei's room and stopped when he noticed how pitiful and awful Rei looked. HE was so  
  
pale, and looked as if he wasn't breathing.  
  
He slowly moved over to Rei's beside and collapsed into the chair. He gently picked up Rei's hand and  
  
held it between his. Slowly silent tears fell down Tala's face. So many questions had to be answered.  
  
'Why Rei? Why did you do it? How could you? It was my fault wasn't it? I never should have walked out  
  
on you? You don't deserve this! This was never meant to happen!!! DAMN YOU REI!!!!!!' was all Tala  
  
could think.  
  
He started crying harder realizing that it was his fault. He laid his head down on the bed, and cried himself  
  
into a dreamless sleep.  
  
****  
  
It had been a day and Rei still hadn't woken up. Tala still remained by the neko-jin's side, so that when he  
  
woke up, he would apologize and then leave if Rei didn't want him, so that wouldn't cause anymore harm.  
  
Night again rolled by. He was permitted to stay with Rei for another night. It was nearing midnight. Tala's  
  
beautiful eyes were bloodshot, and he was a wreck. He was still holding Rei's hand. He looked out the  
  
window, realizing that there was no moon tonight. It seemed that it wasn't there for him tonight. His sun  
  
wasn't here, so his energy wasn't there as well. Tala sighed and turned back to Rei. He was starting to think t hat Rei was never going to come back. He had given up almost all hope when Rei stirred slightly.  
  
Tala jumped up and stood up, slightly hovering over Rei. Slowly gold met blue, sun saw moon.  
  
"Rei...you're okay!"  
  
"Tala?" Rei's voice seemed so distant. It was so weak. This made Tala cry.  
  
"Yeah..are you feeling okay? How could you do that?" Tala forcefully said.  
  
"Tala...." Rei called out to him but he didn't pay attention.  
  
"How could you just try throw your life away? How could you not think I loved you?  
  
"Tala.....please.....listen...." but Tala wasn't.  
  
"It's my fault isn't it? You did this because of me? Right?" Tala kept going on not realizing that Rei was  
  
getting angry. The fiery red-head kept asking questions about why, what and Rei couldn't take it anymore.  
  
With all his energy he reached up and grabbed Tala around the neck. Bringing Tala to him he whispered  
  
three words.  
  
"It.......wasn't.......me." and then blacked out of the world leaving a shocked and confused Tala behind.  
  
******************************  
  
*****************************  
  
There is chapter two!!!! How many actually thought I would have Rei commit suicide!?!?!??!  
  
I wanted to add a little twist to the story cause I'm kinda tired of the same suicide stories. Not that their bad or anything. No no no no, I like them I just wanted a twist. That's all!  
  
Please Review!!!!!! 


	3. Evil Returns

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters  
  
Okay, I am finally finished all my testing and big assignments! I can finally have time to write again. I'm glad I surprised many of you with the last chapter. However, I'm still thinking over about whom it should be. That's the only problem I have now.  
  
Anyway here's chapter three  
  
************************************************  
  
************************************************  
  
It...wasn't.....me  
  
It....wasn't....me  
  
It wasn't me!  
  
Those three words haunted Tala to the ends of the earth. What was he talking about. He  
  
knew that Rei sometimes had a spilt personality, and a few problems, but nothing that  
  
could hide another person in him. He was utterly confused.  
  
After Rei had gone unconscious again, he flopped down into his chair. He was happy that  
  
Rei was at least alive, there was no doubt there, he was just scared at the fact that  
  
SOMEONE had done this to Rei. He sat pondering over this with a new vengeance.  
  
He would kill whoever had done this to Rei. They didn't deserve to live another day. He  
  
considered them lucky for now, because since Rei wasn't awake he didn't know who did  
  
this. He kept the thoughts running through his mind. He would find this demented soul,  
  
and make them suffer a gruesome and slow death. Nobody could hurt his sun, and get  
  
away with it.  
  
Slowly another day had passed and Rei hadn't woken up since last night. Tala was  
  
getting a little worried, but the doctor had told him that it was expected since Rei had lost  
  
so much blood. Tala looked over at Rei, and his expression softened. Rei was so pitiful to  
  
look at. He had a look that almost looked like he had given up. The aura of determination  
  
and power that usually hung around Rei was slowly fading away. Tala sighed and turned  
  
away from him. It was now almost unbearable to look at Rei. It was something Tala  
  
couldn't take anymore. Knowing that Rei would probably still be asleep when he  
  
returned he figured that a little walk would help him a bit, but not much. He got up and  
  
walked out of the room, and soon out of the hospital.  
  
Walking down the street, Tala noticed that the world wasn't the same as it had been  
  
yesterday. Everything seemed so dull and lifeless. Where ever he looked there was  
  
something that had given up. Nothing was alive. He saw the world through grays. There,  
  
over there was gray. Those people over there gray. The sky...grey. He looked up to  
  
the sun. It seemed to be hidden, trying so hard to shine, but the clouds, always found a  
  
way to push it back and out of existence.  
  
Tala turned his attention back onto the world. The surroundings seemed familiar but  
  
vaguely. He remembered coming here a few times with Rei, when he first met him, after  
  
the tournament. They would blade, talk, but mostly just enjoy each other's company.  
  
Now this place didn't seem the way it used to.  
  
Tala walked over to the stone seats, which surrounded a large fountain. He sat down and  
  
thought again about what had happened. Someone did this to Rei. Someone almost killed  
  
the only thing he held dear. Someone had almost taken the sun out of his life. Anger  
  
slowly bubbled up into his veins. Those old feelings of hatred started to resurface. That  
  
evil glint that hid in the back of his eyes, made itself out to the world. He was completely  
  
void to the world. He was clenching his hand so tight, that blood started to drip down,  
  
drop by drop staining the grass below his feet. But as quickly as it came, it left him. It  
  
was felt like a jolt run through him. He was breathing hard. He was shaking. He didn't  
  
know what was happening now. Deciding that he had had enough fresh air, he quickly  
  
rushed back to the hospital.  
  
He arrived in record time and went upstairs to Rei's room. As he stepped out of the  
  
elevator, he was almost run over by a few doctors. He stepped out and noticed a  
  
commotion in Rei's room. He quickly walked over but was stopped by a nurse.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, but you can't go in there at the moment." The nurse said trying to restrain  
  
Tala.  
  
"Why? What's wrong?" Tala asked.  
  
Tala managed to break free from the nurse and ran into Rei's room shocked at what he saw.  
  
***********************************  
  
***********************************  
  
There chapter 3!!! I know cliffhanger but I didn't want to go on and on! I hope you enjoyed this and find out what happened tomorrow!  
  
Please Review!  
  
Devlinn Reiko 


	4. Hauntings

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters!  
  
I'm glad you ppl like this story so far. I know cliff hanger but don't worry all sorted out.  
  
I don't think this is going to be a LONG story. Maybe a few more chapters. I dunno. I think I know how I want to end it! Which is good!  
  
Anyway chapter 4!  
  
**********************************************************  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Tala stood frozen at what he was seeing.  
  
There on the bed lay Rei, covered in blood. Red stained everything it touched. His white clothing was now  
  
a deep red, the sheets the now laid on the floor where also soaked in the vile colour. Blood slowly leaked  
  
off the bed, and combined into puddles on the ground. Doctors frantically were trying to stop the bleeding,  
  
and get him moved another a stretcher.  
  
All Tala could do was stare. He thought Rei would be safe here. How could this happened. He was so  
  
wrapped up in the sight that he never felt himself being tugged away by a nurse. Once he was taken to a  
  
room away from the scene, he snapped. He grabbed the nurse and demanded to know what had happened.  
  
" What the hell happened!!!! How is it possible that he was attacked again, in this place?" Tala demanded  
  
glaring into the nurse's eyes.  
  
"I'm not sure sir. One of the nurses came to check in on him and found him like that. It was shortly after I  
  
saw you leave. Now release me." The nurse said, with a trace of fear, but remaining calm.  
  
Tala released his grip and took a few steps back. The nurse fixed her uniform.  
  
"Now I don't know who did it, but the Chief of Security will be here shortly to question and speak with  
  
you." The nurse said watching Tala closely.  
  
"What? But I didn't do it. I never would." Tala said hysterically.  
  
"I know. I never suspected you to do something like this. But it is formal procedure in case of an event like  
  
this. We have no say in this. Now boy, sit down. It will only lead to more stress to what you're already  
  
facing." The older nurse said, in sort of a motherly turn. Tala obliged, not wanting to cause anymore  
  
problems.  
  
They waited for about a half an hour, when two men walked in the room. They told the nurse that she could leave.  
  
Tala stood up when they started to approach him.  
  
"Hello. I'm the head of the security here at the hospital, Mr. Watein. Firstly we would like to apologize.  
  
We never expected anything like this to happen. We have officers searching the building and then  
  
surrounding blocks."  
  
Tala listened as the chief went on and on, only half paying attention. He was still in shock about what  
  
happened. He snapped out of his thoughts when the officer started asking him questions, while the other  
  
man was writing stuff down. They gave no clue as if they suspected him. They were neutral through the  
  
whole questioning process. When they were finished Mr. Watein gave Tala his regards and told him to wait  
  
here.  
  
Tala slowly breathed out a sigh. He turned around and walked over to a chair and plopped himself into it.  
  
Slowly the reality of the whole incident came to him. What started out as a tear, turned into a fountain.  
  
Tears slid down his redden cheeks and formed a small puddle on the ground. He didn't bother to wipe them  
  
away. After he had drained himself of tears, the door opened and the same nurse who was in before came  
  
in. She felt sympathy to the boy sitting in front of her. She walked over to him and touched his shoulder  
  
getting his attention.  
  
" If you're ready now, I'll take you to see him." She waited for a reply and got a small nod. She helped  
  
Tala stand up, and walked him out of the door, took him to the elevator. Once they were on the level she  
  
led Tala to a different room, from the one Rei previous occupied. The nurse opened the door, lead Tala into  
  
the room then quietly left them, closing the door behind her. Tala just stood where he was for the passing  
  
minutes. He was finally dragged out of his mind by the rhythmic beeping of the machines. Slowly, he  
  
brought his eyes upon Rei, and tears, which he thought, were gone returned. He walked over to Rei, and  
  
took in his injuries. Bandages now wrapped his chest, arms and a few plastered on his face. Rei looked like  
  
a mummy. Tala couldn't hide his strong exterior anymore. He collapsed to his knees, elbows on the bed,  
  
head resting on them, and sobbed like Rei was never coming back.  
  
Outside the door, the nurse heard the sobs and slowly tears slid down her rosy cheeks, not being to see two  
  
youths in such a drastic state. She turned away from the door and walked down the hall.  
  
*************************************************  
  
*************************************************  
  
I can't believe I wrote that ending. I almost cried!  
  
Please don't hate me!!!! I didn't mean for this.  
  
If you wanna review go ahead. I'm not forcing you to.  
  
Devlinn Reiko 


	5. Awakenings

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters  
  
Okay, second story today!!! I'm gonna complete my challenge!! LoL  
  
Okay here's the next installment..I am very grateful for all the wonderful reviews. I'll thank everyone at the end of this story!!!  
  
Anyway enjoy!  
  
*****************************************  
  
*****************************************  
  
Tala cried himself to sleep, even though he was still kneeling beside Rei's bed. He cried so many tears that he was sure he would never cry again. While he was sleeping, Rei quietly started to stir. Weakly, amber eyes opened to the world. The room was quite dark now. Last time Rei check was that it was light out. He looked around at the unfamiliar room. This one was different then the one he was in last. This room had more machines and it was a bit bigger.  
  
Rei felt a warmth next to him. Slowly he turned his head and all he saw was a bunch of flaming red hair. Rei smiled weakly at Tala. He knew Tala was taking this pretty hard. Harder them he himself was. Tala was so loving and protective of Rei that he knew when Tala fixed himself up, he would hurt whoever had hurt him. He tried not to think of his attacker. After all these years he came back. Even back then Rei was already in a bad state when they saw each other many years ago. Shaking his head he turned his thoughts back to Tala.  
  
Many thoughts were running through the neko-jin's head. How would he tell Tala? How would Tala react? Rei wasn't sure but he knew it wouldn't be the nicest thing. Before the accident, he remembered the fight they had. They were so mad at each other. All because Rei accidentally opened his mouth criticizing Tala's over protectiveness over him. He didn't mean to, it just slipped.  
  
If the fight hadn't occurred then his attacker would have never come and put his plan of revenge into action. It was a horror. Rei remembered how weak he was trying to fight him off only to end up here in the hospital while Tala sulked blaming everything on himself like he always did. Another point in their fight. He complained to Tala telling him that he always took the blame no matter what the situation. Rei had pride and didn't like anyone covering for his errors.  
  
He sighed. So much had happened. He remembered lying in his blood wondering about how he deserved this. Everything that could go possible wrong always happened to him. He didn't understand his place in life.  
  
He thought he found it when he met Tala at the World Championships those few years ago, but about a year after it he started having doubts. The rest of his friends often talked to him about making the right choice and if he was sure he wanted to be with Tala. He had told them countless of times that he was sure. But nobody ever listened.  
  
Well except for Kai. He knew what Rei meant when he told them that Tala wasn't who he seemed. He guessed that because Kai grew up with the real Tala that he understood. He always had a special bond or pack with Kai. They seemed to understand each other. It was strong in the field of love. No. Rei knew that opposites attract and even though him and Kai were opposites that were similar in many aspects.  
  
Thinking about his other friends he remembered that he was sick and tired of their complaining. That's the reason him and Tala decided to move to this small little city away from all the complaining and big city life. It was peaceful. A little piece of land away from the city, starring out at the ocean. Rei remembered hearing about this place from someone a while ago. He heard of its enclosure and beauty. Immediately he tired to find out about it and sooner he and Tala were on a flight to the city. He thought that nothing bad would bother him here in a place not known for murder and killings. To the world it was unknown of. If you tried to find it you had to look really hard. That's what Rei wanted, but life wasn't ready to end his misery. Somehow life showed the way for his attacker. He probably wasn't still in the city. Too easy to find.  
  
Sighing Rei decided to stop thinking. He was getting a headache from it. His body was beginning to feel the pain of the cuts. He tried to move but the bandages made it hard to move. Giving up he lay still on the bed running a hand through Tala's soft, fluffy hair.  
  
******  
  
All Tala saw as blood. It was everywhere. He was standing in a room. All the walls, furniture were covered in blood. He looked down and saw that he was covered in blood. Hands stained dark crimson. Dagger at his feet. A body laid in front of him slumped over the back of a chair. It looked familiar. He backed away trying to get away from the room. He bumped into a wall. A turned around and saw that there was no door, windows or vents to escape. Slowly he slid down the wall sat on the ground with his knees against his chest. He put his head down trying to diminish the scenes around him. He felt light caresses running through his hair. He left his head up and saw a figure embraced with light.  
  
Slowly Tala started to move. He opened his eyes, which stung. He rubbed them trying to get rid of the feeling. Noticing the hand had stopped he turned around and looked at Rei who was weakly smiling at him. All he could do was stare. So many feelings and emotions were running through him.  
  
Out of no where a smile was place on his face. He starred down at his sun who was beginning to shine again. Without a second thought he sat on the bed and hugged Rei not wanting to let him go. He was so happy that Rei was alive and was looking okay for someone that was in his condition. He pulled back and starred Rei. Not wanting to hold back anymore he leant forward and captured Rei's lips in his own. He was glad to have this contact again. Soon that little kiss turned into a passionate one showing Rei how much he was missed. Pulling apart for air, both looked at each other. Tala placed Rei back on the bed, noticing that it was difficult for Rei to sit up. Lying down beside him, the wolf held his tiger close not wanting to let him go.  
  
" I was so worried. You looked so spiritless. I....I thought you did this to your self because of me." Tala said looking away from Rei. Feeling a hand turn his face back to Rei, he saw Rei's face and the forgiveness written on it.  
  
"It wasn't your fault."  
  
"Who's was it."  
  
"Not now....I don't have enough energy right now.." Rei yawned as proof.  
  
"But,,,,,,,,,,,,,"  
  
"No....I'll tell you later." With that Rei fell asleep cuddled close to Tala happy that he was safe from harm.  
  
***************************************  
  
**************************************  
  
There it is! Number 2 of today's stories! LoL.  
  
Hoped you liked this. Coming out of angst for a while, but it won't last long.  
  
Please Review  
  
Devlinn Reiko 


	6. Truths

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters.  
  
Okay here is the final revised copy of this chapter. Thanxs to Porticulis who took the time and edited this for me!  
  
Hope you enjoy this! So much better than what I wrote.  
  
************************************************************  
  
************************************************************  
  
Rei and Tala were sleeping, or something as close to sleep as they could manage after such an incident. Rei slept fitfully, events of the previous day flashed repeatedly in his mind. Rei writhed in his sleep and moaned softly. Tala stirred beside his lover, his emerald eyes awakening with concern.  
  
"Rei come on, wake up. It's only a dream. Come on." Tala murmured sleepily, trying to rouse the Chinese youth.  
  
Rei's eyes suddenly snapped open surprising Tala who recoiled slightly. Tala immediately drew closer to Rei who had bolted upright and was clutching his blanket. Tears streamed silently down his pale face. Tala gathered the neko-jin in his arms and rocked him gently. After the tears and the aftershock subsided, Tala gently lifted his lover's chin and lovingly brushed away the tear tracks. "What was it?" Tala asked, his green eyes softly curious.  
  
"It was just a nightmare about yesterday." Rei replied simply. A sense of foreboding came over Rei followed by resignation. Tala would want to know the details of last night and Rei could no longer evade the issue. Sure enough, Tala eyed the Chinese youth questioningly.  
  
"What happened yesterday after I left?" Tala asked, a pang of guilt stabbing into his chest. Rei remained silent. Sighing, Tala was about to drop the subject when he heard Rei begin to whisper softly.  
  
"It was my fault."  
  
"What?" Tala asked not sure if he had heard right.  
  
"It was my fault. I did this." Rei repeated, his voice growing stronger. Tala was stunned for a moment but he quickly decided that it wasn't true.  
  
"Rei, please tell me what happened." Tala pleaded.  
  
"After you left I was so mad at myself. It was entirely my fault. If I never opened my mouth and blamed you for being overly protective then this never would have happened. When you left I couldn't move or think. I was so....depressed because I had made you so furious." Rei replied, his golden eyes strangely distant as he lay weakly in Tala's arms. "After a while of just standing there staring at the door I heard the phone ring. I thought something had happened to you. I went to answer it but when I did the person hung up. I put the phone down, frightened that something awful had happened to you. I couldn't take the guilt and I was so worried I went out to look for you." Rei paused for a moment and sighed. "Where did you go?" Tala prompted after Rei remained silent for a full five minutes.  
  
"All over. I checked the park thinking you might be there, knowing you liked to watch the children play. Down by beach because you were always so entranced by the ocean. After a while of searching I couldn't find you. I was really worried. After that I went back home. I thought that maybe I was just being paranoid. When I got to our floor, I saw that the door was slightly ajar. I thought you had returned so I ran to the room to apologize. When I got into the room, I called your name but there was no answer. I searched everywhere but I didn't find you. I came back to the hall and . . . and I found one of my friends there. I asked him what he were doing here. He said that he decided to drop by, and he had invited himself in noticing that the door was ajar. He apologized. I told him it was all right. He then asked me what was wrong and I told him that we had a fight. He told me not to worry about it. I then told him that I wanted some time alone, and asked him if it was a problem." at this point Rei seemed to have some trouble breathing and tears began to well in his golden eyes. "H-he said that it was. I was taken aback. I looked at him and I saw him take out this dagger. I remembered it from a long time ago. It used to be mine. I was getting scared now, and he started advancing towards me. I tried to move to the door but he grabbed me and placed his hand over my mouth. He told me that this is what I deserved for loving you. I-I remember him grabbing my wrist and slicing it. It hurt so much. Worse then the cuts I got at the World Championships." Rei broke off, his body trembling uncontrollably in Tala's arms. Tala tightened his grasp on Rei. "There was so much blood. I struggled, I tried to free myself but I felt so weak . . . He let me fall. Everything was so dim. The last thing I remembered was how cold it was." Rei's voice sounded choked and Tala cursed himself once more for leaving Rei all alone, unprotected. "He said something." Rei continued suddenly, "He said that it was better for me to die this way, to suffer slowly knowing that I had brought all of this on myself . . . I deserved all the pain for . . . for loving you." Rei could hold back no longer. Once more, tears streamed openly down his pale cheeks.  
  
Tala was silent. He couldn't speak. Not after what he had heard. One of Rei's friends did this? But who?  
  
Tala swallowed hard and forced himself to ask that burning question.  
  
"Rei," Tala began gently but firmly, "who did this?" Rei hesitated, his feline body tensing within Tala's embrace.  
  
"A friend." Tala would not be denied his answer.  
  
"Which friend?" Tala insisted patiently, careful not to sound interogative.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Rei, please."  
  
Silence once more but then golden eyes cleared and Rei began to answer, his voice suddenly calm.  
  
"It was . . . Lee." 


	7. Concealed in Darkness

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters.  
  
Back again after the longest week ever, and I am in so much pain physically, emotionally, mentally and even spiritually. I thought I would put some of those feelings into this chapter.  
  
*******************************  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
It was Lee.  
  
Over and over these three words ran through Tala's mind. He sat there stationary, starring into space trying to process what he had just heard. He slowly came back to reality by Rei's whispers of his name.  
  
"Tala?" Rei called out quietly, gently shaking Tala's arm that was around him. He knew this would happen if he told Tala about what had happened. Tala was so overprotective of him ever since the World Championships when they met. In the hospital when the Demolition Boys came to apologize, Tala waited till they were alone and had told him that he knew what would happen yet he wasn't able to do anything to stop Bryan from hurting him. Rei had told him not to dwell on it, because what was done was done. He still wished that Tala would listen to his words for once.  
  
Snapping out of his daze Rei looked up at Tala to see blue vaults starring down at him. Blue and gold met. Just like the sky and sun. Moon and sun. Rei knew that many emotions were running through Tala. His eyes hid no secrets. He saw worry, fear, concern, love, anger, guilt, and something he hadn't expect to see run by quickly. Rei squinted his own eyes to try and look deeper to find that stray emotion. He searched through Tala's vault that was his soul. Even though they had know each other for years, there were still a few things that remained locked up and secured from Rei. He sometimes wished that Tala would unlock that piece of his soul, and let Rei look at what was there. He knew he could heal Tala if he was given the chance. Sighing he stopped 'soul searching' and focused on getting Tala to answer him.  
  
***  
  
Tala was struggling with what he had been told. He was still having a difficult time processing that Lee had been the one to harm Rei. He was drowning with emotions. The flaming red haired was mute and deaf to the world. He never heard nor spoke anything when Rei had told him. Worry, fear, concern, love, anger, guilt was what he felt. As he thought over Rei's words they started to slowly cut open his heart with a pin. The emotions started to escape while in the process of ripping his soul open as the emotions escaped. He felt every single one flee; but one lingered, slowly leaking out of his soul. He had felt it earlier, but had forgotten what it was years ago. Rei had been the one to capture it and lock it away. Slowly insanity crept out of Tala's soul, happy to be free once again. Tala reached out to it and connected. He was overwhelmed with old feelings. Days of power, lust and chaos soon dragged Tala back from the light and into the dark. Something clicked in Tala's mind and all he could think about was revenge.  
  
He looked down at Rei, not taking the notice of worry. He didn't know what Rei wanted and he couldn't care less. Rei didn't matter at the moment. All he could care about was getting his pale hands around Lee's tanned skin strangling him till the last breath. He replayed the thought again. It wasn't bloody enough, and Lee deserved the bloodiest punishment Tala could deliver. Tala felt like slicing open the skin covering Lee's heart; grab his beating heart with his bare hands and tearing it from his arteries and showing it to Lee, burning it into his mind as his last image he would see with Tala standing over him. Tala would do it alone; the lone wolf didn't need anyone's help. Looking at Rei hiding his smirk, he told Rei, " I'm sorry. I wish I could have protected you. I shouldn't have walked out on you." Tala made these words sound as though he truly meant them, but in his state they had no meaning. Tala surpressed the urge to laugh. He was such an excellent actor at times and Rei....well Rei was too naïve and gullible. Tala could tell him anything and he would believe. Not liking this waiting Tala slowly and non-suspiciously brought his hand up to Rei's neck and slightly applied pressure to an artery. Tala watched Rei; he was trying to say something. Tala was taking pleasure in the small amount of struggle Rei was making. In a few seconds Rei was lying limp in Tala's arms. Placing him back under the covers Tala stalked out of the room without a second glance; a glee in his eyes and a smirk upon his face. Long red bangs hid his maniac look. He was once again the hunter. A cat this time. A very big and clever cat. But then again who ever said the feline was stronger then the canine. Walking out of the hospital darkness soon concealed itself with the lone wolf, hiding him from the world.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
*************************************************************  
  
There! Chapter seven!  
  
I don't know if it's a twist, but yea Tala's gonna go eat flesh. LoL. J/k  
  
Please review! I seem to have lost a few fans (  
  
Devlinn Reiko 


	8. Why Are You Here

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters.  
  
I apologize for my lack of updates. I've been sick all week and haven't been near the computer. But its now Christmas vacation!! Perfect time to UPDATE, savvy? You guys agree right? Free time = UPDATE, and I will have a lot more frequent UPDATES!  
  
This is going to be a short chapter, seeing as I'm still on medication, and can't stay around machines for a long period of time. The truth.  
  
Anyway enjoy! ************************************************* ************************************************* An unlimited rage burned through Tala as he stalked down the streets. His mission: to eliminate Lee. The bastard deserved what ever Tala was going to do to him. While walking down the street in his own insane world, Tala thought about tying Lee up and getting an audience as well. He figured Kai would like the show and maybe participate; also the rest of the Demolition Boys would probably enjoy watching; their thirst for violence rushing through them at the sight of a helpless bloody lion. The thought of going to get Rei, and bring him also was suggested in his mind but he thought Rather then spoil the fun and have to share his prey, Tala decided to do it on his own. One could satisfy his thirst for vengeance better alone.  
  
"I will find you Lee. If I have to travel to the ends of this pathetic earth I will. And you will die by my hand." Tala said with an evil grin and look on his face. He slowly started to laugh to himself plotting Lee's death. At the sight of Tala's insane look, people who were walking on the street quickly got out of his way. Muttering could be heard which sounded like, " knew he wouldn't change" and " he probably was the one to hurt that poor friend of his", though they words were never heard by Tala. Tala himself was no longer in control of his mind. Whatever was controlling him led him to where the bastard was. It knew where Lee was, even though no one else knew. Red hair flamed, blue eyes cold as the coldest depths of the arctic, muscles powered up and ready to be used, along with the silver dagger under his shirt, Tala stalked out to get his prey.  
  
***************  
  
Back at the hospital..  
  
A lone figure walked into the hospital. Clad in dark clothing, and sunglasses, which hid its eyes, the figure had a mysterious and suspicious aura to it. Walking up to the reception's desk, the figure slammed his hand down on the counter to get the receptionist's attention. Frightening her a bit, she looked at the figure before saying, " May I help you sir?" The man did not talk for a few moments. The receptionist was going to ask again when he spoke. " I need the room for Rei Kon." "Kon? Just a minute." She quickly scanned the computer files. "Oh the guy that was attacked a while ago. He's on the second floor room 213. Security is tight up there, so you'll need someone to go.." She looked back up, but the guy wasn't there anymore. Leaning over the desk she looked down the hallway. The guy seemed to have just disappeared. Picking up the phone she called the upstairs desk.  
  
***************  
  
In Rei's room..  
  
Rei lay unconscious on the hospital bed, covered in white sheets. Slowly he began to awake. His fingers began to flex and grab the white sheets tightly. Groaning, the neko-jin slowly opened his eyes adjusting to the light in the room. As soon as he opened them pain shot through his head. He had a headache from being knocked unconscious, though this didn't come to mind. He figured it was from the pain. Slowly and very painfully he sat up, pushing himself up with his hands. Tiredly he lifted his head up and scanned the room. He knew something was missing, but what was it? 'What's wrong with this picture' he thought. He checked his wounds. 'Nope, they're bandaged'. He lifted the sheet. 'No missing limbs, and hey I got shorts. No gown for me.' Laughing slightly at his little humour he put the sheet down, and looked around the room. Then it hit him. Tala! Rei was now getting scared that Tala wasn't there. Last time he was alone Lee came back. Clutching the sheet closer to him he shrunk back in fear when the doorknob began to turn. He surpressed a yell, when he saw who had entered. He was unable to speak at the moment. The guy walked in and closed the door. Rei, finally finding his voice spoke the figure's name.  
  
"Kai!" Kai, the now named figure rushed over to Rei's side. "Rei, are you all right? I can't believe what happened." Said Kai in that brotherly tone that Rei seemed to have forgotten. Slowly tears began to form in Rei's gilt eyes and he bowed his head. Kai pulled Rei into an embrace, slowing running a hand up and down Rei's hand trying to calm him down, but also to be careful of the wounds. "Kai, how could Lee do this to me? I trusted him with my life." Cried Rei into Kai's chest. "Looks can be deceiving. Maybe it was that trust that got him as far as he did." Kai said.  
  
They sat like that for a few moments before Rei pulled away. Rei looked at Kai with a confused look on his face. "How'd you find out I was here? And how did you get in? And what are you doing here?" Rei asked getting all the questions out. Kai only starred at Rei, shocked at the mood swing his friend was having. Gathering his thoughts he answered Rei. " Firstly Tala called me. Said that it was important that I get here. Secondly, I got in the normal way; bypassing a few idiots who thought it would be nice to stand at the end of the hallways and near your door, and thirdly I came because I can." Said Kai. Rei narrowed his eyes in thought, until he realized that, " So they don't know you're in here. Which means that they might think that you're going to harm me." "No they now I'm here, they just don't know who or why I'm here."  
  
Rei only smirked at Kai's answer and rested against Kai's shoulder. Realization hit him. "Kai do you know where Tala is?" " No I thought he would be here. He'd never leave you." Kai said worried that something was amiss. ' Tala you fucking idiot. What have you done now?"  
  
**************************  
  
**************************  
  
kay so there is the chapter. Not what you expected? Well the angsty and dark parts are coming up soon. Like I said, I'm sick and on medication. Not in an angsty mood. LoL.  
  
Please Review!  
  
Devlinn Reiko 


	9. Hello Again

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters.  
  
Hello again!!  
  
I'm actually sticking to my schedule.  
  
Sadly this story is almost at an end! I think there will be either 2-3 more chapters. Not sure. Depends on whether or not you want me to continue. LoL.  
  
Anyway here is chapter nine.  
  
***********************************  
  
***********************************  
  
Chapter Nine - Hello Again  
  
A wolf had been searching all day for his prey. Following the scent which led to the cowardly lion's den. Tala's blue eyes looked at this warehouse on the docks. It was now dusk and Tala was no where near ready to rest.  
  
He had Lee where he wanted him. 'Perfect hiding spot too. I can dump his remains in the water after.' Creeping up to the warhouse Tala looked for a way to get in. He walked around the perimeter searching for a backdoor or opening. Finding a hole near the ground he silently tore away the pieces making the hole bigger.  
  
Ducking inside he was greeted with many tools that were used for fish gutting. Finding it ironic that they would be here in his situation he grabbed a long knife and tucked it in his belt hidden by his coat. He then quietly walked around the room.  
  
He peaked out of the room only to be met with a narrow hallway. Silently walking down it he peered into each room looking for Lee. Finding no sign of the lion he continued to walk around the warehouse. Coming around to the front, he was unprepared for the blinding light that came at him.  
  
**********************  
  
Back at the hospital where Kai was silently comforting Rei on the missing Tala, they were interrupted by three security guards coming into the room. They were not expecting the suspect to be holding the crying patient trying to comfort him.  
  
Their original thought was to find a bloodied boy, either dead or near dead. After questioning Rei if Kai was a friend or foe, and receiving a death glare when they noticed that they were the legendary Bladebreakers from many years ago they gave their apologies and left the two.  
  
When the security guards left the room it broke out in laughter. "It's good to see you smiling again. I don't want you going all morbid and depressed." Rei smiled at Kai's light humour but his smile fell when he remembered Tala. "He's gone to find Lee hasn't he Kai?" Rei asked already knowing the answer. "Knowing him, yes. You don't hurt something of Tala's without taking the consequences." Said Kai. Rei snorted. "You make me sound like a trophy or property." "Well you are, just very, very, very special antique property." Said Kai smirking.  
  
Rei annoyed by this comment went to punch Kai only to have a larger hand place over his. "Don't. You'll only hurt yourself more. Your condition is bad enough." Admitting defeat Rei lowered his hand. Silence filled the room. Rei, becoming uncomfortable with it voiced his thoughts. "What do we do now? Tala's gone. He'll probably fall into Lee's trap blinded by rage and vengeance. Kai I'm not worth this. Tala shouldn't be doing this."  
  
Kai stared at Rei. "Rei! You are worth it. Though Tala's actions are my own choice I know that there has to be another way. He's doing this for you because he loves you Rei. You should be honoured Rei, that Tala is willing to risk everything just to show you that what happened to you wasn't a thing to pass." Kai said seriously.  
  
Rei's eyes began to fill. Kai pulled him into a hug letting the neko-jin spill his emotions. After a while Rei had worn himself out and cried himself to sleep. Kai gently pulled Rei off of him and laid him gently back onto the bed. Leaving his outer jacket with Rei, he similar to Tala stalked out of the hospital in search for his prey, only this time not filled with rage.  
  
*******************  
  
The light shone at Tala's eyes. He raised an arm to block the contact and sidestepped out of its path. Once he regained his sight he looked at what had caused him temporaily to be blinded. He noticed something silver sticking out on the wall.  
  
Walking over to it he saw the it was the dagger that had hurt Rei. It still had the blood on it but it was dried. The dagger was pinning something to the wall. Without force Tala tore the dagger out of the wall and pulled the paper that was stuck to it off. Still holding the dagger he unfolded the paper and read the contents.  
  
Dear Tala,  
  
How unfortunate that you had to be the one to witness my handiwork. I knew that you would find me, well this here. That good for nothing traitor told you it was me just like I told him to when he begged for mercy. I'm in the mood for a game. Cat and mouse. If you find me before I find you I will leave. If not, well I'm sure you'll see.  
  
P.S. Better depose of Hiwatari first if you want to seek your revenge alone.  
  
Your friend,  
Lee  
  
Tala stared at the note before crumpling it up in his hands. Letting it fall to the floor he smirked knowing that he could go for some fun. He knew Kai was here but he was sure he could get him out of the way. Stalking out the door into the moonlight he intended on playing his role as the cat.  
  
**********************  
  
Okay so there is the awaited chapter. Short like the others, but I don't have a lot of time with exams coming up. *I'm going to die*  
  
Anyway next chapter will be updated whenever it says in my profile.  
  
Please Review  
  
Devlinn Reiko 


	10. Revenge lives throughout the years

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters.  
  
Here I am with the last chapter before the epilogue.  
  
I know it seems sudden, but this fic sadly is coming to an end.  
  
I'm going to write an epilogue so don't think I'm doing to stop it right at the end. My thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter.  
  
And now on with the fic.  
  
*****************************************  
  
*****************************************  
  
Chapter Ten – Revenge lives throughout the years.  
  
The hospital floor that held Rei was busier than usual. Room 213which currently held Rei, cracked open. A crimson orb scanned the premises of the hall. Silently the door closed with the softest of clicks. Kai turned around and faced Rei who was sitting on his bed watching Kai. Rei raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Well?" he said quietly.  
  
"That way isn't going to be an option." Answered Kai. He looked around the room. Groaning at the window, he hoped that it didn't come to that. He walked over to the window and looked out. Turning around again he faced Rei.  
  
"The window seems like the only way out without getting caught. Still you're in no position to-...." Kai was cut off by Rei's weary, but determined voice.  
  
"No. Tala is out there. I don't want to lose him."  
  
"I know you don't. Neither do I, but its safer if I go and you stay. I'll bring him back safely." Again Rei shook his head.  
  
"Whenever something involves you and Tala, safety doesn't exist. I want to go with you. I'm strong enough to make it. These wounds look worse than they are." Said Rei. Kai looked at Rei before lowering his head in defeat.  
  
"Fine, but you're feet aren't touching the ground." Said Kai, walking over to Rei. He grabbed a sweater and carefully put it over Rei's frail form. Tying Rei's hair back he bent down and helped Rei climb onto his back. Gently securing Rei, he unlatched the window, opened it and carefully got onto the ledge. Sliding onto the second roof he slowly climbed down the ladder that was connected to the wall. Once on the ground he checked Rei, noticing the neko-jin was resting. Silently, but quickly he made his way over to his car. Gently placing Rei in the passenger seat he went to the driver's side and got in. Putting on his seat belt, and checking the mirrors he started up the engine and drove off before anyone in the hospital noticed their missing presence.  
  
*******  
  
*******  
  
After finding the note in the warehouse, Tala moved on the catch Lee. He searched around the town looking for his prey. Making his way to the edge of the town he peered out into the distance noticing a glint of silver and gold. Curiosity setting in, he headed down to the source which was over by the bridge connecting the island to the mainland. Treading through the slightly rocky area he came to the edge knowing that whatever was there was below. He stepped down the steep edge minding his footing. Reaching the platform under the bridge he did a scan of the area. Sensing something approach he turned to strike only to be met with the attacking fists and gleaming golden eyes filled anger and disgusts. Blocking Lee's fists they both stayed still glaring into each other's eyes. Cold ice vs. solid gold.  
  
"I'm quite amazed that you made it here. I surely thought that you were incompetent. Guess I was wrong." Mocked Lee grinning at Tala. Tala glared at Lee further, slightly surprised at his strength.  
  
"You should know not to vandalize things that belong to me. I don't like it." Said Tala. Lee's smirk grew.  
  
"A thing is he? Well there is something we both have in common. Our outlook on those not worthy of us or our presence." Both Tala and Lee growled at each other before relasing their grip on each other and attacking at full force. Punches and kicks were hurried at each other; some being blocked and others finding their targets. Lee punched Tala only to be met with thin air. He stumbled to one knee. Breathing he turned his head a bit to see Tala standing behind him. Wiping the trail of blood that seeped out of his mouth he stood up and faced Tala.  
  
"You know we don't have to do this. Why if you were to leave that filth this moment, I would walk away from here as if nothing ever happened." Said Lee glaring at Tala. Tala didn't let his defenses down.  
  
"Why are you so against him? I thought you were the best of buddies?" asked Tala. Lee threw his head back in a mocking laugh before turning back to Tala.  
  
"That's where everyone was wrong. I've never forgiven Rei for what he did. Driger was mine, and it doesn't help that he put our village to shame with it." As soon as those words left Lee, Tala's eyes lost their crazed look. His angry look turned to one of confusion and guilt for what he had been doing.  
  
"What? You did all that to Rei just to get Driger?" asked Tala dropping his arms to his side. Lee saw his opportunity. He lunged at Tala forcing him against the brick wall. Hearing Tala cry out in pain he reached for the knife that was at Tala's side. Bringing it up to Tala's left cheek he ran the blade over the pale skin watching Tala wince slightly.  
  
"This seems so familiar. Sadly Rei was already in tears by the first cut. I then remember bringing it across his arms." Bringing the blade down he slowly sliced Tala's left arm watching the blood quickly leave Tala's arm. Tala kicked Lee's stomach sending the lion back. Lee held his stomach and watched Tala come towards him. Blocking him again he dropped a bit before quickly rising which surprised Tala. Cyan eyes opened wide and he looked down at the knife that was now protruding from the right side of his bosom right above the lung. He gasped silently in pain and stepped back from Lee kneeling on the ground. Lee looked at him and walked over. Reaching out he pulled the knife out of Tala and stared down at the fallen Demolition Boy.  
  
"Never thought I'd see you on your knees in front of me." Sneered Lee, kneeling down to Tala's height. "I had hoped Rei would have been here to see you like this. Not able to protect him." Said Lee. Tala's eyes flashed with anger. Gathering the little strength he had he punched Lee in the face watching him fly back. Picking him self up he quickly grabbed the knife and brought it to Lee's heart. Watching the golden eyes widen in pain and surprise he was quickly reminded of Rei's golden orbs. Losing his strength he plummeted to the ground watching the blood pour around Lee's still body next to him.  
  
Lying on the cold ground he turned his eyes up to the stars and moon. He could still see them from where he lay, but they where slowly losing their brightness to him. He closed his eyes in pain. Slowly he brought a pale hand to his neck feeling for the thin silver chain that hung around his neck. Finding it after a minute he pulled it, breaking it from his neck. Bringing it up in front of his face, he smiled slightly at it. Dangling in a gold cased locket was Driger; a sign of Rei's love to Tala. He remembered when Rei gave him Driger to hold and protect. He told Rei he couldn't accept it, but Rei said he could. Tala then gave Rei Wolborg. He smiled at the memory of the look of Rei's face. Unable to hold his hand up anymore, it came to rest on his stomach. Closing his eyeshe waited for death's cold hand.  
  
He was greeted by a hand but it wasn't cold. Opening his eyes he met crimson ones. Mind racing trying to remember the name his eyes saw the two toned hair.  
  
"Kai." Tala said weakly. Kai nodded and gathered Tala in his arms so that Tala could see Rei who was next to Kai. Tala saw Rei there.  
  
"I thought you were supposed to stay in the hospital." Questioned Tala. Rei smiled at Tala's protectiveness even in death.  
  
"I wasn't going to leave you alone out here." Rei said eyes flashing to Lee's limp form. His face filled with sorrow, but he turned back to Tala. In the distance sirens could be heard, as well as the red, blue and white lights flashed in the distance. No doubt searching for their missing patient.  
  
"I guess they finally realized that you weren't in the room Rei." Said Kai looking back at his car, which was now being checked by officers. Shouts could be heard as officers and paramedics rushed down to their sides.  
  
Two officers grabbed Kai, hauling him back and handcuffing for the so called 'kidnapping' of Rei. A paramedic was at Rei's side checking him for further injuries. Four were now around Tala's limp form checking for signs of life while a few paramedics and officers where at Lee's dead body. After a few minutes of chaos, Rei was escorted to an ambulance while Tala was placed in another. Kai unfortunately was placed in the comfort of the back of a police car, hoping to sort everything out at the station. Their deeds were done, and now the consequences had to be paid. They were all in a mix and the hope of losing each other was great.  
  
*******************************************  
  
*******************************************  
  
So there is the story.  
  
Now for the epilogue with I will upload on the March Break. I hope you enjoyed this story. I know it was a little rushed, but I sort of lost the motivation for it.  
  
Well the epilogue will be up soon.  
  
I also will be updating most of my other fics within the next two weeks, so please be patient. I have two projects due next week so I have to get them done.  
  
Please Review!  
  
Devlinn Reiko 


End file.
